


Please Take Care of Yourself

by angelsbow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Healing, Post-Time Skip, Vague Feelings, idk the word or tag for this sort of thing so basically. sylvain being passive about his issues, kind of first aid i suppose, spoilers for their supports i guess they kinda get referenced i guess, sylvain jose gautier stresses me out, this fic is like. partly a call out post for sylvain made by marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbow/pseuds/angelsbow
Summary: "You worry me," was all Marianne said to him."I'm sorry for making your pretty face worry over me," Sylvain apologized to her."...Sylvain." Marianne spoke slowly."What? ...Was it the pretty face part, because youdohave a pretty face," he complimented her.But Marianne ignored him. "Why...why are you like this."





	Please Take Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Short sylviannes, I say to myself, as I write anything but that. This started out short but then I kept adding more and more. I guess more content for everyone. God i hate them i rewrote and edited this so many times. Please love them. They. 
> 
> This fic should just alternatively be called 'Marianne makes a call out post for Sylvain because she cares about him'
> 
> Also, as a side note. Sylvain makes a pretty good healer. he learns physic. if you make him your dark knight, mayhap have him learn some faith magic too.

It all happened so fast. One second Sylvain was blocking a blow, and the next Marianne cried out in pain. 

He glanced at her. Her once blue dress was now covered in crimson. Blood dripped from the side of her abdomen. 

"Marianne!" he called out to her. 

She fell to her knees, and used the hilt of her sword to hold herself up. Marianne closed her eyes, and leaned her forehead against the handle of her sword.

Sylvain nudged the soldier with his lance to make sure he was truly dead, but Marianne’s sword seemed to have taken care of him. The body did not react to his blade at all. There was a small pool of blood forming around the dead body. 

"Sylvain..." she choked out. "I'm s-sorry for hindering you..." Marianne offered him a strained apology, but she avoided making eye contact with him. Instead she kept her gaze down to the ground, watching blood drip down her blade. 

Sylvain was still shocked by what just happened in front of his eyes. He has never seen Marianne do something like this before. She never put herself on the front lines. She always strayed away from danger if she could help it. She was always in the back, trailing behind to give support from the back. Marianne hardly ever fought in close distance, as she loathed battles that required close combat to kill. 

But she did today. Marianne came to rescue Sylvain. It was unnerving. It made an uncomfortable feeling bloom inside his chest. 

"Marianne?" He knelt beside her. The wound looked so much worse up close. He did not have much knowledge about what makes a wound fatal or not, but even he could tell that this required medical attention. It was a deep gash; there was red all over her abdomen. The crimson stain was spreading slowly all over her dress. 

"I’m sorry..." Marianne apologized to him again. 

"You'll be okay," Sylvain reassured her. "I'm not a healer or a medic, but...I know enough white magic to help you." His hands hovered over to her side. Sylvain focused and began to cast a healing spell. There was a warm glow between his hands and her skin. Marianne began to relax a little more under the gentle warmth of the magic. 

His eyes watched the skin slowly patch itself up. He was not the best healer compared to Marianne, but he was confident enough that she can survive at least. 

Sylvain let out a sigh of relief now that she's no longer bleeding to death. He felt thankful for the fact that Byleth forced him to start learning faith. "Marianne, why did you do that?" he asked her. 

"I just...wanted to save you. I'm sorry," she apologized to him for the third time. "I didn’t mean to get hurt...

Maybe Sylvain for once understood the irritation and worry people felt over him carelessly putting himself in danger for their sake. "I...appreciate that, but Marianne, please, be more careful. It was dangerous for you to jump in like that," he scolded her as if he had any right to speak on the issue. As if he didn’t do the same exact thing she did. "Human lives are fragile...Please stay behind me from now on," Sylvain requested her. Healers weren’t supposed to be on the front lines anyways. What was she doing so close to him; so close to danger. 

"...Is it so wrong for me to want to protect you?" Marianne asked him, her voice gentle.

_To protect you _.

That’s a very sweet sentiment but he almost scoffed out loud. From what? Death? Sylvain wasn't afraid of death. Every fight he fought as if it were his last. Perhaps that was a dangerous, and foolish attitude. 

"It should be the other way around. I should be your dashing knight in shining armor, saving your from peril."

Marianne deeply frowned hearing that. "I don't want that."

"No?" Well this wasn't surprising to hear at all. Many people were thankful that he was so willing to help others, but hated his recklessness on the battlefield. "Why not? I bet that-"

"I don't want you to be my knight if you're so intent on dying!" she burst out. 

He stared at her for a moment, shocked by her sudden outburst. Marianne was never this bold with her words or actions, but today was full of surprises. "I won't die. I promise you that, on the honor as a knight of Faerghus," he told her, putting his hand on his heart to emphasize his point. Though, as much as he tried to show some sincerity in his words, how much truth was in those words was questionable. Countless people have talked to him about his fighting style, yet, he never improved on it. Before he knew it, his body just moved on its own every time. 

"You're not even a knight," Marianne deadpanned, not even remotely impressed by his promise. 

"Well, it's the thought that counts right? I'm still _your _knight at least; I’m always here to rescue my maiden," Sylvain gave her a wink. He tried to lighten up the situation by flirting, like he always did.

Marianne sighed. "Sylvain."

He chuckled to himself. 

"What’s so funny?" Marianne looked at him quizzically. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to laugh out loud. I just think it's funny that you're the one who's bleeding out in my hands, but I'm the one getting scolded." This brought some sort of amusement to him. Their roles should be reversed- he should be the one scolding Marianne, but here she is criticizing him instead. How did he always end up in situations like these. 

"It's because I care about you..."

Oh isn’t it always how these conversations started, or went? He wanted to respond back to Marianne, to say some words, but decided not to.

There was a silence between the two. He used this opportunity to focus just a little more to ease the discomfort Marianne felt. He was not an experienced healer how Marianne or Mercedes were, but he tried to do as much as he could for her. His hands were still on her skin. He couldn't tell if the crimson on his gloves were from the blood or the original color of the glove.

"I think this is as best as I can do. You need to see an actual cleric," Sylvain lifted his hands to check out the once deep bleeding gash. The wound has closed up considerably but it was by no means gone. It was still bleeding lightly. 

She looked down, but his hand still hovered by her side, blocking her injury from her view. "How bad is it?" Marianne asked him. Even after getting healed, she looked a little bit pale from the initial blood loss.

"It could be worse," is what Sylvain decided to say to her. 

"If...you need to address it, you can cut my dress," Marianne told him. "It will work fine as a substitute for bandages." 

"Are you sure?" Not that her dress could be salvaged anyways, but Sylvain asked out of politeness. He wouldn’t exactly want people ripping his clothes up unless the situation called for it. 

She looked down at the bloodied mess her dress was. "It's fine." Marianne shifted into a position where the hem of her dress was visible. He used the blade of his lance to cut through the material, and then ripped off a sizable chunk. 

Sylvain started wrapping around the makeshift bandages around her abdomen. He could feel Marianne’s breath on his face. It was hot. 

"Is this too tight?" He asked as he pulled at the cloth to make sure it’s secure. 

"No. Pressure is good." 

Once Sylvain felt satisfied with his wrapping, his hands left her body. He briefly looked over his shoulder to check if there were any possible enemies lurking by, but it was only just the two of them crouching on the ground. The fighting seemed to be taking place somewhere else. Which was good for them because he needed to take Marianne back to a healer or the medic tent as soon as possible. 

"I’m sorry for causing you trouble," Marianne apologized once again. "I didn’t think it would turn out like this..." It seemed like she wanted to say more but left it at that. 

"Marianne, it’s fine, you don’t have to keep apologizing. There’s no point in beating a dead horse if you understand the weight of your actions. You’re alive, and that’s all that matters. It’s better to be injured than dead." Maybe there was some sort of sweet irony in all the words that came out of his mouth. "We’ll get you to a healer and you’ll be good as new."

"You worry me," was all Marianne said to him. 

"I'm sorry for making your pretty face worry over me," Sylvain apologized to her.

"...Sylvain." Marianne spoke slowly.

"What? ...Was it the pretty face part, because you _do _have a pretty face," he complimented her. 

But Marianne ignored him. "Why...why are you like this."

Well. There were a lot of factors-

Marianne continued her thoughts before he could get a word in. "It’s like you don’t care but care at the same time? It feels like...this happens often. You jump into battled, get injured, and then get sent off to a healer like me to get patched up," she summarized to him the basis of the many instances of ‘Sylvain gets injured protecting people he cares about!’. 

"That’s what a knight does right," Sylvain replied to her casually. "They save people. People love knights." 

"I...I don't understand why you don't take this seriously! It's as if...you actually want to die," Marianne cautiously said the words out loud. 

Didn't he have a similar conversation with someone else about this? It felt vaguely familiar. All these conversations blended together; everyone was always yelling at him for the way he carried himself during battles. 

He never wanted to make others worry over him as his troubles just never seemed on par with whatever everyone else has gone through, yet he seemed to be doing a terrible job at that. Too many people worried over him. "Oh...not at all," he chuckled but there was nothing funny about this. Marianne wasn't wrong. That is his attitude when it came to fighting. "I'm just you know what they say 'reckless, inconsiderate, stupid'...ah, what else is on the list," Sylvain thought aloud. 

Marianne didn't seem to appreciate his flippant attitude. "It's like...I'm watching myself every time I see you," she admitted to Sylvain quietly.

"You...you see yourself. In me?" He felt flabbergasted to hear such a thought, he almost laughed. "No offense, but we're nothing alike." 

Maybe that came out more bitterly out of his mouth than he intended to, but it was the truth. Marianne didn't know him. Behind whatever Marianne went through, there still was a good person with a good heart. But what about him? Sylvain couldn't exactly say the same for himself. He was aware of what he was doing, what sort of reputation he carved for himself. The only thing that bound him and Marianne together is their dislike of crests. Sylvain didn't share any other similarities with her, or at least in his eyes. 

"Maybe not...but looking at you," she paused for a second to look at Sylvain. "...I get reminded of how I used to be like. I can't help but want to reach out some kindness to you...just like how you did five years ago."

"You don't need to pity me, nor repay me if that's what you're thinking." 

"Maybe it's a mutual sense of pity, for both of us," Marianne confessed. 

"For both of us?" Sylvain couldn’t help but ask.

"Walking between life and death, and not caring for the outcome of it is a feeling I know far too well..." she looked a little bit ashamed to say this out loud. 

Sylvain knew that Marianne wasn't exactly the happiest person during their time at the academy. She did not radiate sunshine or happiness, she was not the most approachable person either, but he never expected her to say that she related to him on some sort of level. To have made peace with death, to even crave death, it's a chilling feeling to hear out of someone else’s mouth. 

"Which is why I worry. I want you alive Sylvain. I want us to live together, to survive together."

He was caught completely off guard hearing that. "H-huh?" His heart skipped a beat. Maybe it's because he's feeling a little bit frazzled from seeing Marianne almost die for him, and walk away with a fairly serious wound for him, while at the same time having such a serious conversation that he mistook her words for something more but. Why did that vaguely sound like a confession. Was she confessing to him? 

"Remember, you said you wanted to go out to town together. Are you no longer keeping that promise," Marianne asked him earnestly. They had this conversation five years ago, before the war broke out. 

"N-no...I'd still like that. Let's go out to town together Marianne," Sylvain told her softly. "We still have to show off your smile to the world." It was a promise that was hard to keep because of this war. Maybe someday, they'll be able to walk together with little worries of tomorrow over their head. Maybe someday they’ll be able to smile together. 

"That sounds nice," Marianne smiled at the thought. Sylvain couldn't help but be smitten by her smiles. Marianne truly had one of the most beautiful smiles he's ever seen. It’s a shame she didn’t smile more often. "Which is why you have to take care of yourself more. I've already held your bleeding body in my hands. How many close calls until there is no longer one Sylvain?" she asked him with worry in her voice. 

He should have responded, he should have reassured her that he’ll do better like he always did, but Sylvain stayed quiet. He couldn't give her an answer for something he didn’t know. 

"Why...why do you think it's fine to just jump into fights to save people at your own expense." She looked down, fiddling with her hands. "I can heal you over and over, but all you do is get gravely injured. It's distressing to know that someday it could..." Marianne didn't dare to finish her thoughts.

"It's equally distressing to see you take a hit for me," Sylvain countered. "You're not exactly trained for close combat," he pointed out to her, "leave the protecting to me."

"But..."

"Please, Marianne. I don't want you to die for me. A death like that would bring me no joy, even if you are protecting me. You’re my friend." He wanted to say more, but those kind of feelings felt dangerous for him. But, Marianne is someone he deeply cares for. She is his friend. 

"Why can't you think the same for yourself then?! Why must you be a shield for others? Why should you die for others? You're..." Marianne struggled to find the right words, feeling a little bit frustrated. "You're always saving everyone, but in truth I wish you took care of yourself more."

"That..." Sylvain pushed aside the uncomfortable feeling he was starting to feel from this conversation. "That's just how war is. Someone must protect the others right? Isn't that what we’re all fighting for."

"...Is that so. Then I think…" Marianne considered her words. "As allies, and friends, should we not help each other ease the burdens of war. Can I not do that for you?"

"Marianne," he said her name.

He hated this conversation. Marianne shouldn't be this kind to him, she should not care this much. It just makes it harder to push these feelings aside. 

"Yes?"

"You really should not be risking your life for me. I...My body just moves on its own anytime I see anyone in trouble. You shouldn't follow my example."

"What if I want to." There was a certain fire in her warm brown eyes, challenging him.

The words she told him worried Sylvain a bit. Did she intend to throw away her life for him? Marianne was slowly picking up the pieces of her life, and carving a path for herself. What does he have? He wasn’t sure. But he didn’t want to deprive Marianne of that just because he’s a fool. 

"You shouldn't," is all Sylvain told her.

Marianne broke eye contact from him, and kept her gaze directed to the ground as she spoke. "I just. I don't want the day to come where instead of healing your wounds, I'm picking up your body from the battlefield and...just..." whatever she was going originally, she abandoned her thoughts. "I'd be devastated if you died."

Oh she cares, she cares so much about him. Sylvain wished she didn’t. 

"I understand...losing an ally during war is terrible. You don't have to worry, I'm not going any time soon," he reassured her. He has after all quite a few promises he needs to keep, even if he is careless with his life. 

Marianne looked back at him. "But...do you? Please...value your life more Sylvain. If not for yourself, for others then," she pleaded to him. 

He stayed quiet. 

"I care about you, and so do others," she added.

Sylvain didn't particularly care for what others thought of him, that's how he lived most of his life. That’s how he felt like he could live his life in a world where he didn’t have much control over many things. 

But something about this conversation made him feel a bit bad. Maybe he's a fool for not giving much thought for things like these. He was self-centered, always thinking about himself rather than about others too. It was always about him. 

For once he thought about it. Who was he living for? Who was he trying for? His life was stagnant, unmoving, while everyone around him kept moving forward. Part of him didn't know how to not cling to everything he knew all too well on how to do, and move past. Maybe it was time for him to begin moving forward. Marianne seemed to be doing fine. Maybe there could be a future for him too. 

"Um," he began but wasn't sure what to say. Sincerity wasn't his strong suit. "Thank you Marianne I...I promise you that I'll try to be careful," Sylvain truly said those words with sincerity, but he wasn't sure if it really showed. 

"Good," she closed her eyes, looking satisfied. "You still have to take me to town after all."

"Of course." He gently smiled down at her but she didn't see that. "But right now what you need a cleric," he looked down at the cloth he wrapped around her. There was blood seeping through it. 

"Ah! Yes right. This wound needs to be disinfected as soon as possible,” Marianne said out loud but it was more like she was mumbling to herself than him. "Um...you wouldn't happen to have any vulneraries?"

"Ah," Sylvain looked around his belongings. He seemed to not have brought any healing items with him this time around. "No I don’t. Sorry."

She looked disappointed. "Oh...oh well."

"Can you walk?" 

"Maybe..." Marianne tried to stand up but failed to. She placed her hand on Sylain’s shoulder to steady herself. "S-sorry." 

"Yikes. I thought I was better at white magic," his eyes watched her with worry. Sylvain didn’t want her to collapse from the discomfort or exhaustion. 

"It’s not your fault..."

"Well. Let me carry you," Sylvain offered. It’s not like he hasn’t carried people before. Felix has been his most displeased customer so far. 

"M-maybe that’s not necessary," Marianne told him flustered. "I--ow..."

"It will be less painful than walking."

"Hm..." Marianne thought for a moment. She looked rather tired and exhausted. "Maybe you have a point. Alright," she conceded. 

Sylvain tried to pick Marianne up princess style in the most gentle way he possibly could, but she still seemed to cringe at his touch. "Now, off we go to find Manuela or Mercedes."

Marianne shyly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be careful...We’re still in the middle of a battle; I don’t think you can fight while you carry me."

"Don’t worry, if any danger comes I’ll protect you. I am your knight after all," Sylvain gave her a lighthearted response.

Marianne chuckled. "Of course..."


End file.
